A Blur's Journey: Land of Unknown
by Mac Willows
Summary: Mac is one of a fair sized group of magic-wielding aliens from a different world called Hestasia. Upon meeting the turtles, her life takes an unexpected turn, resulting in a remarkable discovery. Will Mac be able to escape her exile and return to home, just long enough for spread a warning, unearthed by world-hopping aliens? Let's hope so.


My eyes fluttered open. I lay for a moment, unaware of any changes in my surroundings. Last night, I had fallen asleep peacefully, while listening to music. That was my first clue something was off. My music didn't turn off. I never had a reason to. When I woke up, the first thing I realized was the eerie silence. I felt for my watch, where my music normally played from, and by doing so, felt the ground.

Not my comfy, soft mattress. The ground. Cold cement. I bolted upright into a sitting position, but my eyes didn't adjust immediately, and my head pounded with a sudden headache. I clutched my head between my hands, squeezing my eyes shut, but the pain did not disperse. I opened my eyes again, and held my eyelids up. Ever so slowly, my vision came back to me, and the sharp pain in my skull dimmed to a gentle throbbing.

I slowly hoisted myself up into a standing position, still holding my head with one hand. I scanned my surroundings. I was on a rooftop, surrounded by tall buildings. I was several stories above the ground, and the moon shone brightly against the dark nighttime sky.

The were sounds coming from the streets below. They sounded like cars, but not modern cars. Almost like the cars they had before they figured out how to create flying cars and teleporters. Although, considering the buildings I was on and near, I assumed I was no longer in Hestasia.

I was so extremely confused. Suddenly realizing I was no longer in my home galaxy (for flying cars had become used all around the world) caused quite a blow to my mind. It was astonishing. The pain in my head continued to throb. I wondered whether or not I still had my powers, since I appeared to be away from home. I held my hand out in front of me, summoning a flame ball.

I was uncertain of whether it was difficult because the magic was not as powerful here or because of the pain in my head, but nonetheless, my hand burst into a good sized flame. I extinguished the fire and looked around. I took a step forward, seeing no one, when all of a sudden, I was surrounded by old robots, dressed as ninjas. I tilted my head to the side, deciding it was to hard to fight them all with magic, so I stood, hands poised in open fists, knees bent and swaying, forward and back.

Four ninjas charged, all at once, from opposite sides, but also at different speeds. I targeted the first one and swung my leg up in a quick roundhouse kick and sent him sprawling. The next two were coming at about the same time, so I put myself exactly between them and waited for 1, 2, 3, now! I jumped up, sending the two ninjas right at each other, then landing on top of them. I finished off the last one with a simple punch to the face.

More ninjas came running at me, and more appeared behind them. It seemed as if they were infinite. Another bunch came at me, larger and faster than the first, and I managed to knock them out, but then almost 15 of them came at me and I knew it was hopeless, but I fought anyway.

I managed to knock away about 7 of them when three of them took a swing at me with swords at the same time, at a height I couldn't duck nor jump over. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes a peek. There were four figures fighting the robot ninjas. I sighed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The four figures obviously weren't human. First off, they were much taller than an average human, even a Hestasic, their skin was green, and they had shells. They were turtles. Secondly, they each wore masks and fought with different weapons. There was a blue masked turtle fighting with twin katana, a red masked turtle fighting with twin sai, a purple masked turtle fighting with a bo staff, and an orange masked turtle who fought with nunchucks.

I smiled, knowing I would live to find out why I was here, and where here was. I took a deep breath and summoned my own weapon. It appeared in my hand, just as I wished it to. It was a short dagger made of obsidian, but its magic prevents it from ever breaking. I stepped into battle.

We, the turtles and I, fought off the ninjas pretty easily after we were all working together. They were all scattered around on the rooftop after only about 5 minutes. When I knocked out the final ninja, I turned and realized the turtles were all looking at me, as if sizing me up. I looked down at my dagger and lifted it up into the air, then throwing it at the ground. When it made contact, it shattered, then the little pieces all glowed, sparkled, then vanished. I looked back at the turtles.

The blue masked turtle addressed me. "Are you alright?" I simply nodded. The purple masked turtle squinted at me. "I hope I'm not being offensive, but who are you? Where did you learn to fight like that?" I shyed away slightly at the question, but I knew that to find answers, I would have to provide some too.

"My name is Mac. McKenzie Labes, Mac. I'm actually not from here. I'm from-" I started to say Hestasia, but the words wouldn't come out. I tried to speak, but my vocal chords wouldn't allow it. It surprised me so badly, I started coughing. Really badly coughing. The purple masked turtle started approaching me, and was the only turtle not looking at me weird, but I stuck my hand out and stepped back. He paused for a second, but then I fell to my knees because I couldn't breathe, and he started towards me again. I rasped out a small, "No," and I teleported away from the spot I knelt at. I appeared behind the group, still coughing. It was starting to hurt my throat so badly, I summoned a small stream of water and ran it down my throat. The coughing ceased and I looked up at the turtles. They looked close to terrified. I summoned a glass of water on the roof in front of me. I picked it up and slurped a long swig of it. When the glass was empty, I telekinetically lifted it high above, then let it drop. It shattered, then glowed and disappeared, like the dagger. I stood up and shook out my hair, then extended my hand.

"I'm Mac Labes, the one and only Blur among Blinders of the land Hestasia. Nice to meet you."


End file.
